


True freedom

by xKs



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel and Demon True Forms (Good Omens), Angel and Demon hanging out, Angel/Demon Relationship, Concert, Dancehall, London, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Apocalypse, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, dance, downtown, lockdown - Freeform, post-lockdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKs/pseuds/xKs
Summary: After long late night chats and video calls, eventually Aziraphale accepted to go to the opening night of a club with Crowley, in exchange Crowley would dine with him every night in a restaurant chosen by Aziraphale.Even if the conditions were different, Crowley didn't mind. Tonight was important to him.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	True freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.  
> This is not my first fan fic I've ever written, but I chose it to be the first one getting released.
> 
> It's about the holy ship, Crowley and Aziraphale, sometime after 'Lockdown', when everyone is healthy again and the bars and clubs are open.
> 
> I tried to convert the vision in my head to words, I hope you enjoy and feel what I felt.

After long late night chats and video calls, eventually Aziraphale accepted to go to the opening night of a club with Crowley in exchange Crowley would dine with him every night in a restaurant chosen by Aziraphale. Even if the conditions were different, Crowley didn't mind. Tonight was important to him.

This was their first night being together since the lockdown started. Crowley picked Aziraphale up at his bookshop. None of them overreacted. They kept their distance as always. Even in the car Crowley didn't play any music and drove as safe as he could. Aziraphale of course noticed but he didn't say a word. They talked about the fresh weather, the streets, the shops and people until they got at the club. It was in a very nice place downtown.

Crowley parked the Bentley in the alley behind the club; in the 'Staff parking lot', which made Aziraphale hum in wonder.

Crowley opened the door, got outside and opened the door for Aziraphale. Aziraphale thanked him with a bright smile and Crowley guided him into the club.

"We're on time." Crowley said as Aziraphale was looking around in amazement. He had never been in such a place; it wasn't a simple club. It was more like the old ballhalls, but it didn't look so big from outside. That was when Aziraphale noticed the 'little demonic miracle' of Crowley. He couldn't help smiling.

And it was pretty. Aziraphale couldn't deny. It was neither simple nor luxury. Just like it should be. There were bars on the two sides and two stages at the front wall. There were already many people inside and yet more of them were entering the hall.

"Want a drink? The show is about to start." Crowley's voice brought Aziraphale back to reality. "Yes, please." Aziraphale said and received a look from Crowley with 'Okay but what the fuck exactly?' question, a raised brow.  
Then he raised his brows himself, meaning 'Whatever you drink, dear!!'.

Doing a miracle was almost impossible in this crowd, but at least he was a manager here, so, he could take two drinks out of turn.

Now that the opening was about to start, Crowley guided Aziraphale to a good spot among the crowds with a good view on the left stage. A guy came up and welcomed everyone, thanked people and his colleagues, talked a bit about dancing halls in England and eventually he had a toast.

Then Crowley and Aziraphale put their empty glasses on the tray a waitress was holding in hand. The host guy continued talking about this and that and told some jokes, which made Aziraphale laugh hard.

Crowley was concentrating on something else that missed Aziraphale's happy face. He was gone before Aziraphale turn to him and say "That's was a good one, Crowley!"

Aziraphale looked around but couldn't find him. He quickly paniced because the scene reminded him of the day of their trial.

"Crowley!" called Aziraphale, louder this time. But with all those sounds and noises of the crowd, he could not be heard.

Aziraphale started to walk around in order to check every single face. Suddenly a blinding blue light ran on him. He raised his left hand as a shield. This couldn't get any worse. Now he was spotted, too! He felt his chest getting heavy; his earthly body was reacting and making everything harder.

"This song is dedicated to this gentleman in the spotlight."

Everyone looked at Aziraphale, some clapped and some whistled.

_What?!_

It was Crowley's voice! Aziraphale looked up and saw Crowley on the left stage. He was there! Thank God!

Crowley grined and Aziraphale looked away.  
_What the heaven is this demon thinking?! If Crowley hadn't ran a light on me in front of all these humans, I knew how to punish-- Wait! Did he say "song"?! What song?! To me?!_

Crowley raised his brows. _What is Aziraphale doing? Everyone's looking at us!_

He had to do something. "All right guys." He said to the music band.

The light on Aziraphale went pale so he could watch the stage. He was feeling better now but was still nervous about what was about to come. He couldn't guess.

Crowley looked right at Aziraphale through his black glasses, their eyes met and all their encounters, since the very beginning, passed before their inner eye.

They had come this far. And now that they were free, it was time for Crowley to put all his feelings and emotions, all his love towards his beloved Angel, Aziraphale, into words, and what song better than this? It was calm and Aziraphale would definitely enjoy it.

The pianist started playing 'Can't take my eyes off you' in a second and Crowley sang after several seconds _[ You can listen to the piano part[here](https://youtu.be/yGxbcJPweP4) __] :_

You're just too good to be true  
I can't keep my eyes off you  
You feel like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you

Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you makes me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that is real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you...

  
Aziraphale was amazed and thrilled the whole time. Crowley's voice and the words coming out of his mouth... made Aziraphale's eyes fill with tears of joy. They were all he needed to hear, and exactly what he needed to tell Crowley. But obviously Crowley had much more courage than him.

The crowed were dancing peacefully, couples and singles... . But when Crowley came to the last line, the whole atmosphere changed; the sound of drums and electric guitar came from the stage aside, the curtains got pulled up and got all the lighting and attention. The whole crowd cheered up the famous rock band, Muse, on the right stage and sang the melody along as they jumped in excitement.

Crowley appeared in front of Aziraphale, and before he could say or do anything, Aziraphale threw himself in his embrace. Crowley could literally see his heart being like the time Crepuscular rays appear.

He could swear they could stay like this forever but they couldn't miss Matthew, Dominic and Chris's astonishing performance:

I love you baby  
And if it's quite alright  
I need you baby  
To warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say

Oh pretty baby  
Don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby  
Now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you, baby  
Let me love you

Aziraphale couldn't tell how delighted he was.  
And just when he couldn't jump anymore, the melody and Matthew's singing went calm again and Crowley held Aziraphale in his embrace so they could dance peacefully.

You're just too good to be true  
I can't keep my eyes off you  
You feel like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you

  
The music went loud and the crowd changed their dancing style again.

Aziraphale and Crowley's cheeks hurt now because they had been grinning the whole time. They repeated the lines loudly with Matthew, just like the rest of the crowd.

I love you baby  
And if it's quite alright  
I need you baby  
To warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say

Oh pretty baby  
Don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby  
Now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you, baby  
Let me love you...

  
People screamed in happiness and cheered the band. And right in the few seconds when only the stage had the lighting, when Matt, Chris and Dominic were about to play another song, and when everyone were looking directly at the stage, Aziraphale closed the gap between his lips and Crowley's.

  
Tonight was absolutely the best night they spent together.


End file.
